


Learning Love, Life, and Pain

by IWasAlwaysDead, NiaChase



Series: LawLight [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Guardian Angels, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Self-Sacrifice, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: L didn't understand humans and why they were so valued. So after being thrown down to earth, L learns the value of human beings and why they are so special.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 32
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me instead of sleep, so here you go.

L didn't value human life as he watched the humans from heaven, small little creature scurrying like bugs on the great world of God. And him, a higher being than those bugs below, was made to serve them. To protect them, guide them in the right direction, L didn't understand it. So much sin covered the world the Almighty God made, and L wanted to wipe them out. Maybe a redo on the flood and start from scratch. So as years on earth went by, L watched more death fall to more people.  


People he was supposed to be protecting.  


He was quickly booted out of heaven to learn from his ways, but all L thought was about the harsh winds pushing against him, his wings stripping from the beautiful light to a deadly black, his body becoming weak as flesh covered his body, making him heavy. To the people on earth, he would've looked like a shooting star, but only this one fell upon the harsh ground, for once feeling pain as he laid in the small crater of cracked pavement.

He didn't dare move, shivering from the cold wind, the pain making him want to cry. He felt naked and weak, not knowing how to move his new body. He tried to curl his wings around himself but it faded to ash, leaving L cold and empty. "No. No! Give me my wings back! I'm-I'm sorry!" L yelled, looking at the many stars above. His brethren. 

No one came to help him during the long night L froze in the ground. His breath was shaky, his pain turns to numbness. Instead of a beautiful angel of God, he was the scum of the earth. His pale skin glowed like moonlight, his head as black as the blanket of the night sky.

A generous amount of flesh around his thighs, butt, and arms, but otherwise skinny. L groan at the newfound hunger, the clawing feeling in his stomach begging for food. On his back was burn mark shaped like a V as if the hellfire itself took his precious wings, ash being blown in the wind. L close his dark eyes, hoping when he opens them, he'll be back home and this was just a horrible nightmare. 

Sadly, his life was just starting. 

Daybreak finally came, the rays on light shining on the world to signal a brand new day have started. Not far from L's location, a man drove home from a long night shift at a local store, stocking shelves to pay off debt as he attended college online. He couldn't wait to fall into bed and sleep while the rest of the world worked.

He figured he can watch a nature documentary later in the day before he starts his classes. A couple of episodes on Netflix shouldn't hurt. He slowed as he saw the hole in the road ahead, figuring it was one of those big ass potholes, but the closer he came, he spotted a naked man lying in it.

Light choose to ignore the guy, circling around and ready to pick up the speed, but instead stopped and meters away. He looked at his side-view mirror, becoming a little worried. He has seen plenty of homeless people, but never like this. What if he was hurt? Was he dying? Last night was chilly so he knew the man must be freezing.

After a quick mental debate, the young man climbs out of the car and walked to the man in the hole. The naked man was beautiful the closer he got. He knelt down and pressed a warm hand to the cold body. "Excuse me? Sir? Wake up." The man said, not trying to scare him. L woke up to a redhead beauty, backing up with fear. "What do you want? What did you do?" L asked, eyes wide.

He has never been this close to a human before. This one was rather pretty. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. But, um, do want a ride to my place? For a shower, clothes, and food? I imagine it can't be comfortable laying in this hole." The man asked. L wasn't sure if he can trust this guy, but after his stomach grumbled, he needed to do something before he starves to death. 

Death, he never thought he had to ever worry about that before. 

L nodded, the man being nice enough to help him. L felt wobbly on his feet, the hard ground pinching his feet. "How do you walk on these things?" L voiced aloud. the human chuckled. "Your legs are probably asleep," He said, guiding L to the car. "My legs can sleep?" L asked, shocked his body can do that. "No, I mean you were pretty cramped in that hole, probably lost feeling staying in that position." The man explained. 

He opened the passenger door of his car, making a mental note to clean the seat when L sat down. Then he circled around to the driver's side and got in. He helped L put on his seatbelt before putting on his own before driving off. "Why did you choose a hole to sleep in Oh, and what's your name?" The man asked. 

"L, they call me L. And I fell from heaven as punishment for my sins." L said. The man glanced at him before looking back at the road. "You fell from heaven? The Heaven?" He asked. "Yes, but I'm going to assume you don't believe me," L stated. "More like you hit your head one too many times. And my name is Light, by the way." Light introduced. 

L lifts his feet to the chair, laying on his knees. "Light, that a beautiful name. Thank you for helping me." L said quietly. Light blushed at the sweet compliment. "Thank you," Light said. The rest of the ride was quiet, Light thinking if he was really driving someone that came from heaven, and L wondering how he can get back to his home. 

\------------------------------------------------------

That was how the two males met. As soon as they arrived at Light's home, Light had him take a shower and gave him some clothes. He was a little scared of how skinny the man was and the burn marks on his back. Something happened to L. He showed L how to work the shower, and surprisingly, how to properly wash. 

He didn't smell bad so Light assume he knows how to, but L was genuinely confused. Light washed in the spare bathroom, wondering what he was doing taking in a stranger. But something told him he needed to help him. More than just take care of him. Light didn't understand it.

After a good wash, he warmed up some food, figuring L would like something big since he heard his stomach rumble the whole way here. L finally walked to the living room, still damp and hair dripping. Light hurriedly got a towel. "You'll catch a cold like that. You have to really dry yourself." Light told him. It was then he realized he can get sick now.

Was he really human now? Light helped him dry off better. "Are you allergic to anything? Vegetarian?" Light asked. "I don't know. I never had food before." L said. Light eyed him, wondering how was this man still alive. "Well, I can warm up leftover chicken and pasta. Help yourself to the television." Light said. It wasn't until a few moments later did Light turn around to see L confused, watching him. 

"Let me guess, you don't know what that is," Light said. L looked away in embarrassment. "What do you know?" Light asked. "Do you have a bible? Maybe I find a way I can get back to heaven." L asked. Light pointed to the bookshelf. He never really read it, but he felt like it was a requirement to have in a house. Light back to cooking.

"Let's say I believe this you falling from heaven thing. Why were you kicked out?" Light asked. L stood in front of the bookshelf, can't bring himself to get the book. "I disobey my lord. I didn't understand why I had to serve humans. I still don't and yet you have been very nice to me. I would've thought I would've been beaten into submission by a worthy human." L said. 

"Perhaps when you learn how to respect humans, you can go back. It shouldn't take long. You're very nice as well." Light told him. "Thank you. Does this mean you believe me?" L asked. "No, just teasing the idea, but still insane to think you were an angel or something." Light said, gathering plates. 

L walked to the kitchen. "What do you think happened to me?" L asked. "I think you got jumped by bad guys and left there to die. Plus you hit your head rather hard and your last thought was about heaven, hence why you are so stuck on it." Light explained. 

It was a good explanation, but L knew the truth. "Do you believe in heaven?" L asked. "Yeah, I do. Just not you falling from heaven." Light said. "How can I make you believe me?" L asked. "You can't," Light said. L frowned. "Can I kiss you?" L asked. Light looked at him like he was crazy. "Um, no! I don't know you like that." Light exclaim. 

"No, it's to remember your relatives through your DNA. I can't do much without my abilities, but I can do this. I have seen Azrael bring many souls to the afterlife. Do you trust me?" L asked. Light was a bit scared but saw it as an opportunity if L was telling the truth. He just wanted to know the truth. Light nodded. L lifts his chin and sweetly plants his lips to Light's mouth.

It was tender and sweet, Light fell for the affection. Light closed his eyes and held L's head, finding L's hair extremely soft. L only needed a small kiss, but he soon gathered that kissing was a way to display love to one another. He didn't understand it, but it felt nice as his heart raced. 

When they separated, L looked at Light and saw familiar traits. Light turned to the food and serve it on the plates, refuse to acknowledge the sparks he felt. "Your father died on the job, a bullet punctured his lungs and he died not long after. This happened two months ago. I assure you he loved you and your family and forever watching and waiting for you as well." L said softly. Light froze. How did L know that? He looked at L in a new light, now considering if L might be an angel. 

A Fallen Angel. 

Light took a deep breath. "Yeah, that happened. I guess you're not totally lying. Um, let's watch television and eat. I'm sure you're starving." Light said, walking pass L. L followed, taking the plate. They didn't speak much more, other than Light answering a few questions from L about the television and food. 

They watched a nature documentary, following about a cheetah and her family powering through the harshest of nature and other animals. After food and the sun high in the sky, Light headed to his room after showing L how to work Netflix.

Light couldn't help that clueless L was adorable as he tried to learn. He shook his head. L, an angel. Light didn't know whether to believe it. It didn't matter. He'll think more about it after sleep. Too much has happened this morning, and Light never thought this would've happen after taken in a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took two days and caffeine for this. Hope you like.  
> Italics is the flashback aka Light is fallen for the angel.

Months went by as they both learn about each other and how to operate with their daily lives. Light learned more about heaven, about the many angels and L's punishment. He was supposed to guide people on the right path but denied how he was supposed to serve such lower beings.

Light didn't get offended, humans were pretty dumb and he viewed Angels as higher beings. But Light did explain that they did needed guidance. How they were crazy in the midst of desperation and it would be nice to know what they were supposed to do with free will involved. L never thought about that. In return, he told Light about the angels.

How gender and sexuality wasn't a thing. They were just spiritual beings serving under our Lord. Light wasn't very religious, but acknowledge the existence of it. L respected that. L asked questions about human life, about jobs, about love. Light felt like he was talking a curious child. "How do you know you are in love?" L asked Light blushed, part of him not ready to dive deep into that nor the sex talk that was to come.

"Well, sometimes you just know. When your heart race and you can't live without that person." Light tried to explain. "So I can say I love you since I can't live without you?" L asked. Light's eyes got big as saucers. "No! No, you can't tell me that! I'm something you need. You have to tell that to someone you want." Light said, moving a bit from L.

"But what if you are what I want?" L asked. "Well, you can't really say that since you haven't been around other people. You have to be exposed to others before you can make a decision." Light told him. L was confused about all this. Why couldn't he say he love Light? Light was kind to him to let him stay and even provided for him. L tried cooking for him and cleaning so Light would come home to a nice house in the morning.

It was also when L found out he needed sleep, but was always felt happy every time Light snuck in the bed with him. Can he call it love? Was that human love? "What should I expect then?" L asked. Light sat back and crossed his arms. "Well, there's physical attraction. The way you look and how you present yourself will determine if someone wants to get to know you or not." Light said. 

\----------------------------------- 

_Light walked in after a night of stocking, his feet hurting and arms sore. He was expecting a quiet house and maybe L sleeping on the couch, but instead, L was cleaning and dusting shirtless. That momentarily woke Light up. "Um, L, what are you doing?" Light asked, feasting his eyes on L's slender body. After a month of living with him, L ate clean food and fatten up._

_He really liked the sweets of mankind's food, enough for Light having to take it with him to work so L wouldn't go on a junk food binge. But even with the lack of exercise, L showed light muscle, not Light expected from an angel. The burned on his back was still there and evident, despite Light trying to heal it with ointments._

_But that still looked hot to Light. Maybe he had a thing for scars and marks. L turned to him and smile. It was almost childlike. "Welcome Home, Light. You told me I'm illegal and probably don't have normal blood or such to classify as a citizen, so I wanted to help you in any way. I still don't understand the internet quite yet, but I figure cleaning would be helpful." L explained._

_Light blinked a couple of times, licking his lips as his eyes examine that body. "Okay, but why are you shirtless?" Light asked. "I didn't want it to stain the clothes you gave me," L explained. It was such an innocent answer. Light shook his head at the angel._

_"Come on you idiot. We're both going to bed." Light told him. L was confused, but followed, deciding to not put his shirt back on. Light didn't argue when he felt the soft skin against him for warmth. L was a cuddler and Light couldn't complain._

\------------------------------------- 

"Well, do you like my body?" L asked. Light blushed. He has been blushing a lot around L lately. He really needs to control that. "Yeah, I like your body," Light mumbled, looking away. "I like your body too. It's very warm and it smells very good. We have done step one. What's the next step?" L asked. Light tighten his jaw at how L made it sound easy. Like it was just steps. It's supposed to be more complicated than that. "Well, they usually go on a date and talk about their interest and hobbies." 

\------------------------------------- 

_"Hey L, what are you doing on that computer?" Light asked. "Trying to be like you. So much knowledge on a small device. Now I understand why humans love these things!" L said, pressing keys and reading words on the screen. Light chuckled, refusing to think L's curiosity was cute._

_"Well, I don't have to work tonight so I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me," Light suggested. L looked up from the computer. "What's that?" L asked. "It's like our television but bigger and better. Wanna go?" Light asked. "If you think it'll be fun," L said. Light smiled and motion him to come. They headed out of the house and to the car, Light drove to town._

_L looked out of the window, seeing the sights. So many flashing, colorful lights, and outdoor restaurants. Light played quiet music, smiling at the curious angel. "I'm surprised you haven't seen this before. When you were angel, don't you walk among us or something?" Light asked._

_"I never had any interest in this. I had heaven, which I thought was better. I guess now I understand. I really missed out." L said sadly. Light looked over briefly before reaching over and holding L's hand. "Now you can make memories. I'll take you out whenever I can." Light promised. L smiled with a blush. "Thank you. You are very sweet, Light," L said, his gaze sincere._

_Light ignored the patter of his heart beating a little harder than usual. He finally made it to the movies after thirty minutes, buying L and himself a ticket. He figured a child-friendly movie was good for L. L was still innocent and Light didn't want to ruin it._

_So they went to see Trolls. Light just sat through it, but L, while eating his popcorn sprinkled with sugar, so happy in his seat, emotions showing on his face. Light still refused to think he had a crush on this silly, adorable angel._

\--------------------------------------- 

"Okay, we can date then. But I know many things about you, Light. When you come in after work, you like to take bubble baths because you want to be off your feet. When we get in the bed, you don't want me to cuddle you, but you like tracing the burn on my back. I have to wait until you are sleepy to cuddle you. When you do your work, you have this neutral expression or a frown when you are confused. It's cute. See, you're frowning now." L said.

Light was confused, but he was also surprised L noticed those things. They only lived together for six months or so. "Do you not love me?" L asked. Light huffed. "No?" Light answer, though it came out like a question. The look on L's face broke him. Light didn't know what he was doing nor did he understand it.

"Um, look L, you need to get exposed to others. The reason you are attached to me is that I'm the first you met. And, well, you're an Angel. You deserve better." Light tried to reason. "I'm a Fallen Angel. I'm not perfect, Light." L said, holding back emotion. 

"But you have a good heart! You'll be back in heaven and I will be nothing but a speck of dust in the back of your head. In the matter of fact, I would be dirt in a coffin one day and you won't notice. You have a bigger role in life and I won't matter." Light said, trying to convince L, and sadly, himself. L was quiet, looking at his hands. 

For the first time, Light saw L silently cried. Tears running down his cheeks and falling to his hands. "Is that really what you think?" L asked. Light didn't bother answering, not trusting his own voice. It was all L needed. L got up and head towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Light asked. "To get exposed to others," L said before walking out. Light wanted to go after him but forced himself to stay on the couch. "I'm sorry," Light said quietly. A human and an Angel just can't be together. It was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the time I went to the movies to watch Trolls. High school class field trip. Everyone was in love with it. 
> 
> Comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

L stayed outside all day, watching the day go by with the thought of Light in his mind. He didn't understand humans and their ways to be so confused about something so simple. But, was he right? When he goes to heaven, will he have to stop seeing Light? L sighed. Was there a choice to give everything up to be with Light? "Do you really want to do that?" asked a voice.

L looked over to see a fallen angel smoking a cigarette with a cold smile. He was a beautiful man, but even L saw through it and saw the cruel and ugly stirring under that mask, his demonic face cruel and unnerving. "Azazel," L greeted. "I see the big Man kicked out another angel, but made you human. Perhaps you didn't bow down to man as well.

Silly sacks of flesh walking among us and so easy to manipulate. A mistake to be created, I'm sure." Azazel said, getting rid of his cig and coming closer to L. "Come, brother, let me welcome you to our playground, where you are welcomed." Azazel said, motioning L deeper into the city, to the ugly side of town that the pretty city tried to hide. 

The cracked roads, the air filthier, shadows in between buildings seem to hide the dark humans and evilness within. L didn't like the feel of it, the feeling was unnatural. The sun started to hide and no stars came out, L consciously thinking that Light had to work tonight. "What are we doing here?" L asked.

"To welcome you to easy prey. The children of God are corruptable and worse than us fallen angels. He took His time to make these creatures in his image, but it was all for naught." Azazel said. L frowned. "You slept with mortal women and taught them evil," L reminded him.

"Ah, but that had a choice. Isn't that the point of free will? They get plenty of chances but us, the higher beings of these filthy beings, get cast out without thought. As if I'll bow down to them. Look at these women, selling their body and their soul for money. Those men in the alley causing blood to spill from their brothers due to their hatred and greed. Weak-minded fools following fools with higher powers. Do you not agree that they are disgraceful to the one who had made them?" Azazel spoke.

L looked around, all of this making his skin crawl. How could anyone, any being love this? Free will be destroying humans and everyone around him. It was the reason he led those humans to their deaths, but it was their choice. To brighten his Lord's eyes to the destruction his creations were doing to planet Earth.

"Yes, give in and help me prove such being such exist. Help me push His hand and destroy this hell on earth and make him see the beauty in us, his only beings perfect to be in His grace!" Azazel said proudly. L was ready to give, but one human in his mind held his thoughts, making them lies.

"Not all," L said. Light was perfect, unique, his friend that he can say he loved, even if Light couldn't say it back. Azazel frown, hearing the young angel's thought and not liking what he was seeing. "Light Yagami, hmm? My young brother, there's not one perfect being in this world, and that includes your silly friend." Azazel told him. L shook his head.

"You don't know him as I do," L said before walking away. Light was his home and maybe his own shining light in this world. Light taught him many things during the last few months and he couldn't wait to learn more. Azazel watched him go, spreading his black wings.

"Every human is corruptable, young L. You will see this soon." He flew up and got ready to set up for the destruction of Light Yagami and the fall of L's hope for humans.  


\---------------------------------------------------  


Light walked to his car, his feet hurting and body aching. He really wished he had a better job in a better city. It really wasn't a good town at all. Robberies in stores, occasional shooting, break-ins, Light had to be careful working at night. Before got to the car, he spotted a book on his car. Frowning, he looked around to see if he can spot anyone.

"Death Note?" Light questioned before shaking his head. He threw the book inside his car, more than ready to go home. Part of him hoped Light would be there. He didn't want to sleep in a bed that was empty. Was he too stern with L? Light banged his steering wheel, trying to keep from being sad. He wasn't perfect.

L, L is perfect, a beautiful angel. L was going to go back to heaven one day, who was Light to be selfish and love an Angel to himself. To hold, love, and cherish to beautiful being as his own. He was just a human.

Light started the car, figuring he could clear his head after breathing in the morning air. But instead of going straight home, he had to stop at the gas station and fill up. Waiting for the tank to be full, he looked over the book, reading the instructions. What person would make this kind of book? Or angel, since he now knows those exist.

"AH!" Light heard. He looked towards the scream, stopping the pumping. Through the windows of the gas station was a familiar robber. The sun was barely up, people were still half asleep, a good time to rob them while everyone was either going to work or getting off. 

Light looked at the book, one rule stopping him. He couldn't enter heaven if he does it. He couldn't be with L if he ever dies. But maybe this book was fake. Only one way to find out.  


\--------------------------------------------------  


L waited for him to come home after showering and putting on his PJs. He couldn't wait to share a bed. It felt so much better than a hole in the ground and he was so much grateful to the person who invented it. Humans did do some good. L turned to the door when he heard the keys jingle, jumping up to greet Light. Light opened the door, a little shocked to see L inside, but his heart melted when L hugged him tightly. 

His sweet Angel. "L, you're back! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Light asked. L shook his head, holding hands with Light. "I'm fine. I met someone and it made me realize that while I may go back to heaven, I would love to go and spend the rest of my time with you. I know that when I leave, you will mean something to me. And every day I will wait for you to go to heaven." L said.

Light couldn't meet his eyes. The book was real. The book... made him fill bigger than a speck. He couldn't go to heaven now, but perhaps if he does good with the book, maybe he can go despite the rule. Light kissed L's palm, his heart for L. Maybe it was then he made the decision to be with L how he wanted to be. He was selfish and maybe he was falling for him, but if he couldn't go to heaven, he was going to have his heaven on earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Light kept his deeds away from L, but the public caught on quickly. Many deaths falling from heart attacks, even to people who really shouldn't be having them. Many people in prison, starting from the highest offense to the lowest. He left earlier for work and did it before, during, and before he got home. L did his regular thing by cleaning, being a horrible cook, and watching tv.

The more nights that past, the more Light starts to notice L's movements. How he brought up his knees to his chest as if to seem small, the tick of him biting his thumbnail in thought as if his body has to do something as his mind worked. "Murder," L said quietly, making Light pause at the door.

"What?" Light asked. L turn to him with a smile, getting up to welcome back home. "I said Murder. All the deaths are not right. Perhaps something evil is at work." L said, mostly to himself. L cut off the tv and the living room lights, both males heading to the bedroom.

"L, those who are dying are criminals. They had their chance and most of them took innocent lives. Don't you think this... killer, if that's what you want to call it, might be doing some good to the world?" Light asked. L led him to the bathroom, a freshly made bubble bath waiting for Light. "It's still warm. If you hop in, we can go to bed soon." L said.

He headed to the bed, leaving Light to wash. "You ignored my question," Light pointed out. L sighed. "We're allowed to have our own opinions, but because I love you, I won't start an argument." L stated before getting ready for bed. Light frowned. "You're starting one now. Talk to me. What's on your mind?" Light pushed. Maybe he could change L's mind. 

L looked at Light, part of him hoping Light wouldn't get mad. "Someone as simple as a man cannot play god considering how corruptible they are. Their view of justice is different than the next man, so why force someone to live a certain way. If that's the case, my Lord wouldn't give humans free will to do what you want. So yes, all the rapid death that's happening is not normal and the person doing it is a murderer." L explained.

Light fumed silently, angered at being called a murderer. He was doing good! All the evil and wrong-doing was finally being eliminated. "I think you got it all wrong, L," Light said lowly before going to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. L was saddened by Light's anger but didn't bother to say anything. Not even when Light ignored him and went to bed. Light will get over it soon. 

But L didn't know how evil that Death Note was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  


Light did more killing, losing his main goal thanks to the public people. They loved him, worshipped him, made him feel better since he wasn't going to get support at home. He soon changed his tactic as soon as he found more ways of using the deathnote. Sneaking a page in his pocket, planning deaths ahead of time, appearing innocent to many.

Especially to L. L had been nosy lately. He stayed in front of the news, listening to updates and taking down notes. Light had to stop him somehow. "L, we need to talk," Light said. L looked up from his note pad, eyes wide as if invested in his hobby. "Yes, Light?" L said. "I love you," Light said. He really did mean it. L had been nothing but kind and sweet to him since he came into his home. L gave him childish joy every time L discovered something so new to him.L gave him a sense of comfort while playing housewife when Light was away.

L gave him love every time Light walked in from work, greeted with a smile and hug, a quick kiss that would make Light laugh at the blushing angel. "I love you too." L said, looking back at his note pad. "I wanna show you," Light declared. L frowned and looked back up at Light. "Show me?" L questioned. Light smiled. L was so innocent, he kept porn or anything sexual away from him.

They showered together and each other more than a couple of times, lust never played a part. But if this would distract L from digging too deep into this... "Yeah. You're familiar with lust, right?" Light asked. "Yes, but I didn't know you wanted that. I don't know how to properly settle your lustful needs." L said. 

Light smiled. "Well, one, It's sex. We're going to have sex. And two, I know what I'm doing." Light said. L was unsure, much more, how to do it with a man. But, he does trust Light. Light wouldn't hurt him. L got up and walk slowly to Light, unsure, but Light took his hand and walked him to the bedroom. He didn't turn on the lights nor closed the door. 

Light sat L down on the bed before climbing on his lap. Light cuffed L's face, kissing his forehead. "Worried about anything?" Light asked. "No. I trust you." L said. Light smiled. His innocent angel. Light pushed L to the bed, leaning forwarded and kissed L's lips. He felt a little wrong for using this to distract L, but it was worth it when Light was prepping himself while sucking on L's cock. He never saw L lose himself completely like this before.

Hearing L's moans loudly were music to him, L bucking his hips to fuck his mouth unintentionally, L's hand clenching onto the bed below. "Light!" L shouted. Light popped off, removing his lubed fingers. His finger was hardly any good than a good size cock. Light reached over L to his nightstand for a condom. He wasn't sure about the after-effects of having sex with a supernatural being, at least between two men anyway.

He slipped the condom on L, who sat up to watch Light. "Won't this hurt you?" L asked. Light aligned himself over L's cock. "A little, but not too bad if we go slow." Light told him. L nodded, placing a hand on Light's hip. Light sink down on L's cock, wincing at the stretching. His own fingers can never prep him properly. He'll teach L one day. 

"Light, you're so tight! It feels good." L groaned out. He felt like he was going to burst, the good feeling coursing through his body heightening the more he felt of Light's tight, slippery hole warming his cock. Light was pleased about the size and thickness sliding inside, a little prideful that he was pleasing a fallen angel. Finally full of L's cock, Light could breathe now.

It has been a long since he got laid and it felt so good to have this now. "Light, are you okay?" L asked. Light nodded, relaxing on top. "Yeah, just been a while," Light explained. "Can I kiss you?" L asked. Light smiled. Such a romantic. "Yes," Light said softly. While Light kissed his sweet L, he couldn't help but think that L brings the best out of him.

This started because Light wanted to distract him, but now, Light wanted to love the angel underneath him. They were total opposites, but as Light rocked his hips to feel the nice feeling of being connected, he wanted nothing more but L's love and kindness to consume him. 

But Light's dark heart still consumes him, and we can only hope L's love can save him.


	5. Chapter 5

Light did a good job of distracting L, or that's what he thought. When he came home, L was watching the news, but he would hurriedly turn it off in favor of Light. More kissing, more touching, more craving being eased every time they fall into bed. It appeared L was more interested in Light than his investigation into the murders.  


That's what it appeared anyway.  


L had a different agenda. He watched Light get happier when he didn't catch L working. But when L worked, he felt sadden the more he felt like Light was closer to this than he like. "Hey, Light! I'm heading out." L said, putting on his jacket. It had all his notes and materials he needed to work on, but it wasn't like Light needed to know that. "Oh, are you going to take the car?" Light asked, in the kitchen baking a cake.

"No. I still don't understand that contraption. It's so much you have to do. I'll walk. I just want to look around." L said. "Okay, but don't take long. Be careful." Light said. "Okay." L said before walking out. He looked at his phone, which Light hurriedly gave him after the first time L walked out, and search for his phone to search for a nearby cafe. 

He just needed peace and safety, scared Light would look over his shoulder and find out. It took him thirty minutes by foot, but the scent of coffee perked him up enough to care less about his feet. He sat down at a table in the corner and pulled out his notes. He wanted to rule out Light badly, but he couldn't help but think there was something else at play. Something he was missing. 

_The deaths stayed between the times Light went to work and the times after Light got off. Light usually leaves at ten-thirty. Now he leaves at nine-forty-five. He used to get home at six. Now he gets home at six-thirty and sometimes seven. It stayed consistent until they had that fight. Afterward, there was a spike in deaths, as if Light did it in a fit of rage. A warning that no one can catch him. But slowly, with the fame of the people calling this fake god Kira, the killings got better. Fewer people in jail, less crime happening, more fear in peoples' hearts._

_Light got prouder and sneakier._

_Then Light distracted me with sex. It was amazing, it was perfect, it gave L a better view of Light. Light took him away from the screen and it made him happy. It made L more suspicious. He worked when Light was away and mention new criminals that gotten caught or rumors of home abuse. They seemingly died the next day._ "No. Light is perfect. He wouldn't do this. Can he? No, something foul is at play. Light is innocent," L mumbled. There was no more time to stall. He was going to get his answer. Shall his Lord help him, for he was going to do what it takes to protect Light. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Light waited in his home longer than he intended, waiting for L to come home so they could have dinner. But L took his precious time going home, the harsh winds telling him the danger that surrounded his own home, a spirit lingering around his loved one, a haunting laugh that taunted his ears. Light felt the house shook a bit, looking at the door. 

Something didn't sit well within him. L opened the door with a calm smile. "Hello, Light. I'm sorry if I took too long. I had to take care of a few things." L said. "Good thing. The wind is picking up." Light said with a smile. "I know. I just had to do a bit of thinking, but now I'm confused," L said. He stayed close to the door. "What are you confused about?" Light asked.

"I thought you were perfect. Maybe not all are perfect, but I don't believe you to be bad. But I want to know how did kill people without being there." L wondered. Light stood stiff, not sure how to respond. L explained how he pieced it together, how everything pointed to him.

L still didn't want to believe it. So L told him his meeting with Azazel. "Do you receive anything from someone?" L asked. Light got sad, a little shocked L figured it out, but still didn't blame him. "I found a book outside my car. I didn't know it was real so I tried it out, knowing I might not make it to heaven now. But I thought if I used it for good, I can get in." Light explained. 

_See, Every human is corruptable. No human is perfect._

L huffed, hearing that horrible voice. He didn't want to believe it. Light wasn't perfect, but he wasn't a killer. That was Azazel's fault. And dammit, he was going to get it. Ignoring that aching feeling in his back, L walked out of the house with a glare. "L? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't-" L stopped his begging, seeing black, beautiful wings protruding from his back.

Even worse, outside his door walked someone beautiful that held his Deathnote in his hand. "L?" Light questioned. "It's his fault you were tempted," L responded. Azazel laughed. "Who do you think you are? His guardian angel? You're just as bad as I am." Azazel shouted. 

The flap of his wings made the winds hards, almost like they were in a mini-tornado surrounding their house. "I know. That's why I'm not mad at Light. I committed the same thing. But I won't let you continue ruining him!" L shouted, his wings dark wings spreading out to protect Light further harm. Light couldn't help but notice how soft and pretty it was, wanting to touch the wings that were giving him safety.

"We'll see how much you value your little human," Azazel growled, materializing a long sword from his palm. Light wanted to hold L back, fearing for his life, but L didn't look afraid, but determined. So he watched L thrust himself into the air and Azazel come down at him with his sword, but the only thing he could think of was that this was all his fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am no good with fights scenes after two days of trying. Lol.

Light woke up in a dark room, his roommate still sleeping heavily. He couldn't stop dreaming of it. Of soft wings that he felt, of innocent eyes that he corrupted, of the warm blood that coated his hands. He lost the one person that truly loved him and it was all his fault. 

Light got out of the bed, getting dressed for classes that start in a couple of hours. He needs time for himself before getting invested in school work. But school work only does so much to distract him. He put on his shirt and khakis, taking his satchel of books and notes, and headed out into the growing dawn.

The sun wasn't quite up on the horizon yet, the sky still dark with scattered stars all over the place. The campus grounds were still quiet and the soft breeze calmed his nerves. He had to move away. His home was too empty after L was gone. But here on campus, even with people around him, he felt lonelier than ever. 

Light sat on the bench and cried, pulling out a black feather he always kept with him. "L, I'm sorry," Light whispered before looking up at the stars. "It's all my fault."  


\-------------------------------------------------  


_Light didn't know what to do as the angels fought. He knew he couldn't use the deathnote on Azazel, nor did he had a weapon that could help. All he could do was run as the angels crashed into buildings tops and got in the way of cars. He didn't know what anyone else saw, but they were pissed as Light ran by them. Azazel and L crashed into a restaurant, people quickly leaving as Light entered._

_"L?" Light questioned. Light ran over to L who was laying at the crashed counter, the cash register laying next to his head. "He's determined, but I have existed long before he has. But I'll be gentle sending him back to his ruler." Azazel said, getting up from the ground. Light looked around, seeing the sword nearby. He ran to get it, lifting the heavy metal to protect L. "I won't let you!" Light yelled. Azazel chuckled as Light struggled. "Cute," Azazel said._

_Light came at him with the sword, Azazel dodging his strikes, though he didn't need to put in much effort. The sword weighed more than Light and it took all his strength to swing it. Not far away was sirens gathering around the broken building. "It has been fun, but I must get going," Azazel said, sparing a glance at L waking up. The humans can take it from here._

_So he walked out in front of the building, scaring the police officers that had their guns out. With fear in their hearts, they shot at Azazel, the bullets going through him and coming for Light. Light froze, but L lift his body and covered Light's body with his own. Light felt L tense up, L grabbing hold of him and flying through the ceiling. He needs to get Light home away from here._

_Light held on to L, crying softly as something warm coated his clothes. "You're bleeding," Light said, still in shock. L only nodded and smiled, landing softly at Light's house. "I'll be fine. I have to go." L said, but Light held him back. "Where? Why?" He asked. "I don't want you to see me die. I already made you upset, I don't want to hurt you more during my last moments." L said, starting to cough up blood._

_"No, I want to be there. I don't want to see you leave. That would only hurt me more. Please stay." Light said. L smiled and nodded, letting Light hold him the rest of the night before he finally went home, back to heaven._

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

Light cried sadly, still remembering how L faded in his arms. He glowed a beautiful white light, his weight grew less heavy, and the warm feeling of home leaving him cold and empty as the white light traveled upward into the night sky. He hasn't heard anything for months, and he still thought it was his fault. Light wiped his eyes, realizing the sun was now on the horizon and he spent two hours on the bench.

He needs to get to class. Light headed to the bus stop, the bus coming after ten minutes of waiting. Light picked a window seat and pulled out his headphones. He wasn't in a social mood right now. The bus ride lasted thirty minutes so it was enough to calm his own heart. The bus came to a stop a few distances from the science building, but a man waited at the bus stop, watching a few people walk out.

His eyes landed on Light, examining the young male. He was smaller than he last remembered and paler as well. Dark bags were under his eyes and it seemed red like he was crying. The man shook his head. _Human, they seem to be emotional for something that happened a long time ago,_ the man thought. He already told Light he would be fine, but it seems Light hasn't taken his word for it.

So after Light walked passed him, the man caught up, placing a hand on Light's lower back. Light paused, ready to cuss whoever was touching him, but the words got caught in his throat, now wanting to cry instead. "I told you I will be fine," the man said. Light hugged him, crying onto his shoulder, feeling whole again. "L, how?" Light asked, though the answer hardly mattered since L was back in his arms.

"It seems I play a better role as a guardian angel than stay up there. But I'm just happy I get to be with you again." L said, hugging Light back. "Please don't leave me again. I promise I'll be better and good. No more deathnote and killing. I promise." Light told him. L kissed his head before kissing his lips. 

They'll start over and L silently promises to protect Light from those temptations. Azazel was sure to come after him once he knows that L is still living, but L will be ready this time. With the Lord to back him up and with Light by his side, he'll keep fighting to keep this joy with him. 

Perhaps now he understands humans a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end. It was fun writing this and I'm glad I ended it this way. It's not the best, but I'm definitely not a professional writer so...
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Enjoy the other Deathnote Fics I'm still updating.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'cha think? Comment below. Fill the lonely comment section.


End file.
